


Reality Reversal

by DevinePhoenix



Category: Naruto, Persona 3, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevinePhoenix/pseuds/DevinePhoenix
Summary: Through a bizarre twist of the continuum, Namikaze and Arisato switch places in their respective universes. Arisato as the Hokage of Konohakagure no Sato and Namikaze as the Messiah of Iwatodai. Who knows what ripples of change this wrought?





	Reality Reversal

 

_'Italics' is Minato Namikaze's tale._

**'Bold' is Minato Arisato's tale.**

 

* * *

 

            **Minato Arisato unflinchingly stared down at the Kyubi, silver gaze frigid. His one visible eye narrowed in concentration as he analyzed the raging beast, the other hidden behind overlong bangs. Nestled in the crook of his arm, snugly wrapped in a warm blanket, his newborn daughter slept on obliviously.**

**His protective blue overcoat sported the kanji for 'Fourth Hokage' emblazoned in white on the back. A casual turtleneck covered his vulnerable neck, followed by the traditional metal plate of a leaf Hi-ate. The overly cautious neck armouring was a habit gained from nearly having his throat slit at three separate occasions when he had been a Genin. The unassuming coat itself was carefully crafted seal-inlaid armour, a formidable piece of equipment that he crafted himself. Strapped to his waist was a long double-edged sword that had seen a lot of blood in defense of its owner. But tonight, with death heavy in the air and a near godlike tailed beast before him, it would see no use.**

**He made a fearsome sight standing as a lone figure atop the massive head of his Boss Summon amidst the raging flames and death.**

 

**Behind him in the center of village, he knew his beautiful wife was lying totally exhausted by childbirth. The red head was the most powerful of the ice users of the Kirijo bloodline but even she could still be laid low from exhaustion. The attack had come at the worst possible time, and now the strongest of the Bijuu demons was free in the middle of _HIS VILLAGE_. Needless to say, the Yondaime Hokage wasn't pleased. **

 

**This was his village. He had lived there all his life, even after both his parents were killed on duty and he was left to fend on his own. There was no famous clan or bloodline for him to fall back on, his skills and achievements were hard won from blood, sweat and tears.**

**All elements answered to him equally, though he had started with fire. He had trained hard until his actual elemental affinity had revealed itself. He called it Almighty, the element that was created from combining all the others to something that was wild and destructive. Combined with his prodigious talent with seals, Minato could warp the very reality of time and space with skill that nearly could surpass the second Hokage. (But only in that field, Tobirama had managed to figure out how to _raise the dead_ after all) **

**He could teleport instantaneously to wherever he tagged with an anchor seal. That combined with his area of effect jutsus had made him deadly in the war against Iwa. And somewhere along the line, that pushed him into the position of Hokage.**

**But it was his Almighty alignment that truly gave him his greatest weapon, the Celestial Summoning scroll. A contract with a collection of powerful beasts that refused to be summoned for anyone who did not have an Almighty alignment.**

 

**Now in his destruction ravaged village, he was surrounded by the cries of dead and dying. Flames lit up the night in a false impression of dawn, streaking the sky with red. The foul smell of burning flesh filled his nostrils, hanging over the village like a cloud.**

**There was no other option left for them. Kyubi was the strongest of the Chakra beasts and too powerful for humans to handle for any length of time. His Shinobi were dying down there, to buy him time. The only option left was to seal the fox. In the end, no matter how strong it was, the tailed beasts were made of chakra. The seal needed to contain something that powerful would cost him considerably. Minato had to bargain with death himself and seal the most powerful tailed beast into his infant daughter. It was almost guaranteed that he would die from the procedure but his wife was still alive to look after their child, so he could live with that outcome. Hesitation could not be afforded in his actions. The sealing required a newborn but he couldn't help hating himself for the choice he had to make.**

 

**The Yondaime Hokage locked eyes with the massive Bijuu, standing on the head of his Boss Summon, the massive heavenly dragon, Kouryu. The huge coils of the snakelike dragon hovered impossibly in the air using Senjutsu. The huge Japanese Celestial Dragon bared his formidable fangs at the Fox and let out an ear-splitting roar of challenge. Unfazed, Chakra anchoring him to the smooth scales of the dragon's head, Minato raised a hand and crooked his fingers in a taunt to the Demon.**

 

**The insane Fox gave a snarl, opening its muzzle. A massive Bijuudama formed within seconds and came rocketing towards the duo at surprising speed. The huge chakra bomb decimated the landscape with its force as it barreled towards its target. The gold dragon didn't even move, though its scarlet eyes narrowed.**

**His summoner raised his palm coolly and the air before him became alight with ink symbols as his Chakra surged. They glowed a deep blue and suddenly there was a gaping blue hole in reality before him. The Bijuudama, went through the portal with no resistance, swallowed utterly by the seal. Then Minato clenched his hand. The portal before him closed. Faster than before, a ring of script flared to life above the Kyubi. The monster only heard the odd sound of piano music accompanied by an operatic aria, before its own Bijudama dropped on it. The chakra bomb detonated, knocking down the beast in a huge crater of destruction. The fox cleared the smoke with a sweep of tails, insane red eyes glowing in rage. Minato smiled faintly as he faced down the beast, blue chakra crackling in his veins in preparation.**

 

_Minato Namikaze, gazed up at the goddess of destruction that threatened all he had come to know and love during his short stay in Iwatodai. His unruly long blond hair lashed around his face as he resolutely kept his chin up in pressure the malevolent goddess was excluding. Icy blue eyes glared at the single scarlet one that had replaced the moon in the unnatural green sky._

_From the day his parents had lost their lives in a green-tinted car accident at the fateful bridge, he had been alone. An unwanted orphan with no relatives to speak of. No one stood by his side. He had to fight to simply survive, and survive he did. He thrived in his loneliness, fueled by his genius. He forged many masks to show the masses, long before forging them brought about unbelievable levels of power. Yet in the unnatural island, bonds were forged that wormed their way under his shields and made him rediscover himself. These people were his everything now._

_The rest of SEES fell one by one to their knees under the pressure of Nyx. Even though they had fought hard to take down the Avatar of Nyx, all the forms of the Arcana, they could not stop it. After all the sweat, blood and tears to take down all the forms. The blond could hear his beloved girlfriend, Kushina, crumpling with a cry despite her ironclad determination. Even determination failed when confronted with death. His white coat, with red flames along the edges, snapped fiercely in the great breeze. Beneath the coat, he wore a black long sleeved armoured shirt that was tied with white at the cuffs and elbows._

_Soon he was the only one still standing on the rooftop, the rest could not resist the pressure of certain death baring down on them. Minato did not blame them but he was used to it after years of its unannounced presence in his soul. They were not. He did not fear death. Memento Mori. All things must die. He accepted that truth. Nyx could not scare him._

_His normally peaceful face twisted into something vicious as he snarled up at the coming Apocalypse with defiance. The world could not die yet. He may accept Death, but he did not wish for it. He didn't want his friends to die. He would not allow them to die. Not while he still breathed. Nyx may have been a goddess but he would fight, fight until there was nothing left to fight for. Until the very earth crumbled beneath him with the weight of the Apocalypse._

_His hand slipped down to the pouch at his thigh and with the ease of long practice he drew out a full handful of sharp kunai. With steely determination and focus he snapped his hand forward, throwing his tri-edged kunai edged with wind magic with all his enhanced strength towards the goddess. By his calculations, they should have buried themselves in the monstrous red eye. However, they only reached about halfway before clanging off an invisible barrier. Even the wind enhancements could not pierce through. Minato gritted his teeth as the pressure increased and his vision went white for a moment._

 

            **Kouryu roared, and his overpowered yellow lightning struck with unerring accuracy, blowing the massive Bijuu back several meters. Minato's face was drawn and grim as he started the handsigns for the forbidden Fuinjutsu that would save his village of Konoha at the cost of his soul. Chakra began to drain from Minato's reserves at startling speed. The faint line of the Shinigami began to form and the Kyubi roared with rage, having enough intelligence remaining to recognize a seal. Tails whipping in anger and impressive jaws bared, the massive demon fox barreled towards the Shinigami, seeking to stop its imprisonment. The forest was breaking as each huge paw decimated the trees with is burning chakra alighting the flammable brush. All his tails scoured deep gashes in the landscape, permanent features that would last for years.**

 

**The gold dragon let out another determined and furious roar, and yellow lightning collected around his enormous muzzle. As one of the beings that assisted with Minato's creation of the rotating chakra bomb, Rasengan, Kouryu was well aware of how to twist the theory to create his own version. The lightning gathering in his maw suddenly _twisted_ and condensed into a rotating orb of destructive power. Before the Kyubi could take another step or even think to charge a Bijuudama in response, The ball of lightning hit the Nine tails and detonated with enough force to send the great beast flying backwards. It was a battle between two behemoths that neither could afford to lose. If Kyubi lost, he would be sealed away. If Kouryu lost, his Summoner's sacrifice would amount to nothing and his home village would be razed to the ground. Kouryu looked up to the top of his head, to his summoner that he was admittedly fond of.**

 

**"You better hurry, Minato, I'll run out of Chakra soon."**

 

**"Hai, I'm nearly done Kouryu." Came the calm and collected response.**

 

 

_Knowledge of his destiny flooded the young blond and abruptly, he **knew** what he must do. He opened his eyes and rose to his feet. The pressure was nonexistent for him now, even though he could see the others still struggling against it. He felt light as a feather, the heaviness of his exhausted body no longer weighing him down. _

_He locked eyes with Kushina and smiled softly in farewell. She let out a fierce cry of denial, reaching for him desperately. The rest of SEES followed her example, calling out in despair to him. It was too late, he felt it in his bones. Gravity no longer had a hold on him, he was floating upward, towards the enemy, the **goddess** he must fight and seal. He turned slightly, giving his team a cherry wave of his hand and a smile. He already knew how his story ends. _

_He turned to Nyx and his eyes went cold like two chips of ice. Green wind flowed around him and he smirked uncharacteristically. Then, the wind was his. It suddenly turned the bright yellow of his hair, his visible power wrapping around him like a powerful cloak. And then he was surging forward at unbelievable speeds, the wind rocketing him forward with a roar of a battle cry. With a yellow flash, he was gone. SEES could only watch on helplessly as he disappeared into the belly of the beast._

**Kouryu, for the first time in a long time, was sad. His beloved summoner was inches from death and there was nothing he could do to stop it. His long sinuous body of golden scales rippled as his hovering form twisted in anxiety. The great Shinigami, Thanatos, was beginning the sealing. It cut a forbidding figure with a bone white mask with empty eye sockets and a chain necklace of coffins. The Kyubi no Yoko was held fast by pitch black chains the god had summoned and despite its frantic struggles, was slowly being sealed away into The Fourth Hokage's newborn daughter. Minato fell to his knees on Kouryu's head, his breath coming in short gasps of breath as his immense chakra drained away.**

**"Hey, Kou..." The dragon summoner gasped. "Please, Watch out....for her... for...me..."**

**"I will, my friend." The massive dragon rumbled sorrowfully.**

**"Thank you..."**

_Minato faced the golden egg that was Nyx with a determined grin. The first wave of attack missed him entirely as his wind catapulted him out of reach. He moved so fast it as if he was teleporting. One minute he was above the wave, the next, he blurred into sight with a massive condensed ball of rotating wind in his hand. He thrust the energy grenade into the egg._

_"RASENGAN!"_

_The resulting explosion blew him back but he quickly landed on his feet. The instant he touched down, a wave of death slapped into him with the force of a freight train. He felt indescribable pain wrack his body, but at the edge of his consciousness he heard his friends calling him back towards the light. He stumbled but in the next second he was gone again. Kunai rained down on the immobile egg, cutting sharper due to wind enhancing the blades in a green glow. The egg screamed, Minato heard the howling voice with vicious clarity as it raked through his head with another death wave. Once again, his friend's voices brought him back from the brink._

**The seal was nearly complete. Minato could no longer see the massive beast, but then again, he couldn't see anything through the haze of death that was taking over his body. He could feel the gloved hands of the frightening death god reaching out for his soul. There was no fear or fright that ran through him, it was only concern for his wife and regret that his daughter would grow up without a father and under a terrible curse. He was aware that he had fallen to his knees somewhere along the line. Distantly, he could hear Kouryu singing a dirge beneath his feet, the song rumbling through the cool golden scales he knelt on.**

**He hunched over his daughter, the last thing he could see. She looked so small and fragile, in his calloused hands. He could just tell she would grow up into a beautiful young woman. She had inherited a bit of Mitsuru's red locks but it was lighter, a pretty auburn instead. The cute little child opened her eyes and Minato sighed lightly, her irises had stained a vivid ruby scarlet with the Kyubi's chakra. He patted her head lightly and pressed a kiss to her forehead.**

**"Grow up...strong...my Hamuko..."**

**And the Shinigami's arms dug into his torso from behind, sinking through his back to receive his payment. The cruel god grabbed his soul and essence of being, harshly. It _yanked_ and roughly tore at his soul as he began to remove it from its mortal vessel. Minato screamed at the blinding agony, his vision exploding in bursts of colour. Despite the mind shattering pain, his grip on Hamuko remained firm. The last of his chakra trickled agonizingly slowly into the sun shaped seal on his daughter. The rotting, dark voice of the death god whispered in his ears mockingly, arms still embedded in his back and pulling at his soul.**

** Go on now, finish the seal _Mortal._ **

_The voices of his friends rang in his ears. With a sigh, battered and weary, Minato knew it was time. He held out his hand, holstering his evoker with the other. He had no need for mortal instruments any more. The Universe Arcana card blazed to life in his hand with a mere thought. Blue energy, laced with his own personal gold energy rippled outward in waves. Nyx howled and the tangled threads cocooning it moved.  Then they lunged, seeking the one who was bringing light to their decay. They never hit their target and broke against a gold shield of energy that enveloped the summoner._

_CRASH._

_Reality shattered in a huge shower of blue glass and energy that rained down around him. The beat of the universe now flowed through him. More energy than he ever wielded before was racing through his veins in gold streams. Then the summoned Persona stepped from the crack in reality. Instant warmth washed over his soul in a soothing blanket. He knew that she was not his Persona, she was not a part of him. She was a mighty Goddess, an entity on par with Nyx that deigned to answer his call. His original persona was merely a fragment, a reflection of her true glory. He was a part of her. A fragment of her power that achieved independence._

_Hold on a little longer, little one. It is nearly complete. A gentle feminine voice hummed comfortingly._

_And he knew her name was Okami Amatarasu. The plain white wolf that had been his original persona couldn’t have been more different from her flame wreathed form. The Sun goddess in the form of a white wolf, a combat based incarnation of the Shinto goddess of the sun._

_She was a massive white wolf that gave off light like sunbeams. Flames licked along her red marked fur in a flickering dance. Resting on her back was a thick metal mirror from her legend, he didn’t know how it was possible but he knew the tool was a weapon. She represented the Light he was. The Light of hope he was to his friends. She represented his ability to spread goodness with just a smile. He was like the sun so it was fitting his 'Ultimate Persona' be the great Sun Goddess. And what better to face down a dark underworld goddess with?_

**Minato Arisato raised both shaking hands to clap to finish the sealing even as he smiled peacefully.**

_Minato Namikaze raised a single finger, a bittersweet smile on his face._

**"Make sure she's a hero."**

_"Don't forget me, my friends."_

**"Forgive me, Mitsuru. Farewell Kouryu."**

_"Come on, Amaterasu! Let's do this!"_

**"SHIKI...."**

_"GREAT...."_

**" _FUJIN_ !!!!!!!!"**

_"SEAL!!!!!!!!!!"_

 

* * *

  **WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST WRITE?!?!**

**Honestly, I have no clue. It just happened. That's really, really weird. I just had a vague idea and...this is what happened. It may have also had something to do with me being sick when I wrote it.  
**

**I need to stop doing this. Really.**

**Er...Enjoy?**

**  
**

**EXTRA NOTES**

**Yukari can be a Suna transfer. (wind/Temari?)**  
**Junpei is an Uchiha. (fire and physical)**  
 **Yuuka as Tenzou. (weird skill but OP)**  
 **Akihiko as Kakashi. (white hair?)**  
 **Shinjiro as Guy. (physical attacker)**  
 **(as a bonus, Miki as Obito? the precious person that Akihiko would've lost?)**  
 **Elder Kirijo as Sarutobi (Third Hokage)**  
 **Ikutsuki as Danzo (slimy douchebag)**  
 **Aigis as Tsume (companion to dog)**  
 **Kuromaru as Kuromaru (dog as dog)**  
 **Minato as Minato**  
 **Mitsuru as Kushina (redhead)**  
  
**Hamuko as Naruto**  
 **oopz I forgot Ken...maybe he can fill Sakura's space with Hamuko on her team.**  
 **...oh wait! He can fill Lee's space! (which sounds even weirder) cause Guy is Shinji.**

**Well Strega is obviously gonna hafta be the Akatsuki. Itachi, i dunno. Due to character changes I think nearly all the plot(what little there is) has exploded.**


End file.
